plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Clique Peas
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Bean Pea Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Shuffle two Clique Peas into your deck. For the rest of the game, all Clique Peas get +1 /+1 . |flavor text = On Wednesdays we wear sunglasses.}} Clique Peas are an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and members of the class. They cost 1 to play, and have 1 /1 . They have no traits, and their abilities shuffle two Clique Peas into the plant hero's deck, and give all Clique Peas +1 /+1 for the rest of the current match, both of which activate when they are played. They were added in update 1.16.10, along with Corn Dog, Trapper Zombie, , King of the Grill, Synchronized Swimmer, and the galactic set. Origins They are based on the chickpea, a legume of the family Fabaceae. Their name is a portmanteau of "clique," a small close-knit group of people who do not readily allow others to join them, and "chickpea," the plant they are based on. Their ability and description references the "clique" part of their name. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Bean Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Shuffle two Clique Peas into your deck. For the rest of the game, all Clique Peas get +1 /+1 . *'Rarity:' Event Card description On Wednesdays we wear sunglasses. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.18.13 *Became Craftable Strategies With Well since I'm Finale editing the wiki, I can safely say as a clique pea user using these in rank, I was able to reach ultimate with 40 of these in my deck Against At first, this card seems not that powerful, maybe even weak, but it can be extremely hard, if not impossible to completely deal with. This is because when played, they shuffle extra copies of themselves into the opponent's deck, getting stronger every time. The only way to prevent this card from getting huge and defeating the zombie hero is by defeating your opponent as quickly as you can. Destroying one group may give you a bit of time, but they can be played in any turn, so try to defeat your opponent before they can get to lethal stats. When using instant-kill s, use them carefully as they are limited into destroying most of the Clique Peas, especially with Rocket Science and Locust Swarm. But if you are a sneaky hero, you can easily use Deadly zombies to wipe most of the Clique Peas. If needed, you can use board clears like Zombot 1000 to clear the board of Clique Peas. Also, unless you can win that turn, do not Bounce this plant, as your opponent can simply replay it, boosting and creating more Clique Peas. If possible, you can also have a Supernova Gargantuar on the field and have him or another Gargantuar destroy a weaken Clique Pea to destroy all the copies easily. Gallery CliquePeasStats.png|Clique Peas' statistics cliquepeascard.jpg|Clique Peas' card CliquePeasGrayedOutCard.png|Clique Peas' grayed out card CliquePeasCardImage.png|Clique Peas' card image HDCLIQUEPEAS.png|HD Clique Peas Clique Peas Conjured by Mayflower.png|Clique Peas' statistics after being Conjured by Mayflower Clique Peas conjured by Cosmic Bean.jpg|Clique Peas' statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Bean effectactiv8cliquepea.jpg|Clique Peas shuffling another two Clique Peas into the plant hero's deck CPeaDefeat.jpg|Clique Peas destroyed CliquePeasDoubleStrike.png|Clique Peas with the Double Strike trait CPabouttoattack.png|Clique Peas about to attack Screenshot_2017-07-12-04-48-20.png|Clique Peas being the featured card in the menu for the July 11th, 2017 CliquePeasAd.jpg|Clique Peas on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle CliquePeasComplete.jpg|Clique Peas on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle CliquePeasStore.png|Clique Peas on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Screenshot_2017-07-16-05-25-24.png|Clique Peas being the featured card in the menu for the July 15th, 2017 Daily Challenge Shrunken Clique Peas.png|Clique Peas shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's Signature Superpower Frozen Clique PEas.jpg|Frozen Clique Peas Plumber used on Clique Peas.jpg|Bungee Plumber being used on Clique Peas Screenshot_2017-08-03-06-24-59.jpg|4 Clique Peas on the board Grey Clique.jpg|Clique Peas tinted grey due to a glitch CliquePeas 8-8.jpeg|Clique Peas with 8 /8 CliquePeas 0.png|Clique Peas costing 0 sun in a Daily Challenge event Trivia *They are the second card that can make infinite copies of itself, the first being Going Viral. **It is the first and currently only plant card and fighter to do so. *They are one of the two fighters in the game that will cause an effect that will last for the rest of the game when played, in this case, giving all copies of itself +1 /+1 for the rest of the current match. The other is Intergalactic Warlord, which gives all zombies +1 /+1 for the rest of the current match. *When the zombie hero sees the plant hero draws a card that gets a boosting animation, the zombie hero can ensure that the plant hero drew Clique Peas. *If the player listens closely, this card says "hello" when they are played. **Occasionally, they will say "alright, alright" during their idle animation. *Their description has a grammatical error: **It is said by one of the Clique Peas, but the description does not have quotation marks at the start and end of it. **The description also lacks a comma after the word Wednesdays. Category:Plants Category:Pea cards Category:Bean cards Category:Event cards